This invention relates to money dispensation control systems.
High reliability and processing speed are especially essential for a money dispensing machine which operates to dispense money in monetary denominations specified by a customer or operator up to the amount of money specified by him. In order to improve the reliability, it is necessary to provide a variety of detecting means in the money conveying section of the money dispensing machine; that is, in the case of a bank note dispensing machine it is required to provide a note width detecting means, a note thickness detecting means, and a note conveying condition detecting means, for instance, and if necessary, a pattern reading means and a magnetic detecting means. Therefore, the money conveying path is necessarily lengthened by the provision of various detecting means such as described above. Furthermore, it is necessary to additionally provide a rejected money receiving means which receives the money whenever false or abnormal money is detected by the detecting means described above. If these detecting means and the rejected money receiving means are intended to accurately and positively operate, time delays due to the operation of these means and the waiting time spent for the concerned operations occurs necessarily. This is one of the factors which reduce the number of pieces of money processed per unit time.